The Wolves of Krusius
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: The clans are in disarray after the loss at Tukayyid, the destruction of the Smoke Jaguars, and the betrayal of the Nova Cats. There dark times allow a small, yet strong clan emerge: The Arctic Wolves. On Hold... Files lost in computer transfer...


**Hey guys, this is my first Battletech story, so if I get any details about the Clans/Inner Sphere wrong, feel free to correct me. I've been interested in Battletech/Mechwarrior for a long time, but haven't really had the time to work on a story. But now, I found some time! This story, The Wolves of Kursius, revolves around a new clan: The Arctic Wolves. This story follows the campaign the Arctic Wolves go through to take their future homeworld from the now Crusader Wolves of Wolf Clan.**

**This is the revised prologue. KzinistZerg was kind enough to point out some mistakes I had (Like I had completely forgotten about clan honor.) So, here's the revised prologue. It's pretty much the same, only a few changes.**

* * *

**Prologue: Internal Strike**

**

* * *

**

Devon Character sat in the open cockpit of his Timber Wolf, a cigar protruded from his mouth. Propping his feet on one of the consoles, the Wolf Mechwarrior blew out a small cloud of smoke. He sighed quietly, took the cigar out of his mouth, and, taking a long breath, observed his surroundings.

The sun was high in the sky and there was a cool breeze blowing through the treetops. It was a quiet and peaceful day on Krusius.

Devon hated it.

These meaningless patrols were not what he was trained to do, they were menial tasks that should only be reserved for those Inner Sphere scum they call bondsmen. He was bred for heart-pumping combat and that was what he truly longed for.

Nine years had always been a short amount time during war; but in this peace, in this so called 'cease-fire,' nine years felt like an eternity. The clans were already nine years into the Tukayyid Truce, which meant there were six years left to wait before they can return to real combat.

Devon had served as one of the first stars to enter the invasion. He reveled in the fact that they were once feared men that strode the battlefield in greatly superior mechs. After Tukayyid, things changed completely. The Inner Sphere gained strength, and there mechs caught up to the clans' superior technology.

He groaned as he reflected on the battles long passed. Devon truly longed for combat. Yes, there is some clan infighting, but nothing would ever compare to the sounds of battle he once enjoyed.

The hiss of the laser, the flash of the PPC, and the scream of LRMs. It had been a very long time since he heard, over even hinted at, the sounds of battlemech weaponry.

The cigar came to the last few centimeters of its use. The hardened veteran took one long breath and tossed the cigar-butt out of the cockpit. He gently sat in his seat and powered up his mech. This check-point was clear and it was time to move on to the next one. His cockpit closed with a hiss.

No sooner did his mech take a single step when an alarm in on his console blared and flashed red.

There was an LRM launch, and it was pointed at him.

He turned in the direction of the oncoming attack, and the missiles slammed into his Timber Wolf. His mech groaned under the pressure as the left torso struggled to remain attached to the once proud clan battlemech. There was a machine-gun ammo explosion and the torso was sheared off.

In the distance, Devon could make out a distinct shape. To his surprise, the mech were not Inner Sphere as he expected. They were clan, painted in dark blue and white. Three of them strode toward him. There was a Timber Wolf, a Summoner, and a Hellbringer.

There was no way in hell he could take even one of them on with the damage he already had.

The Summoner and Hellbringer stopped on top of the hill, allowing the Timber Wolf the pleasure of finishing off his foe.

The attacker launched another salvo of LRMs. Devon side-stepped and was able to avoid the majority of the missiles, although a few were able to strike his left leg causing a hip actuator failure.

Devon's Timber Wolf fell and struggled to get up, only to get slammed by a volley of laser shots. The enemy battlemech began to run at him, slowly closing the distance.

The now weakened Clan Wolf Mechwarrior understood his fate. Pushing several buttons on his console, he prepared all of his remaining weapons to fire as missiles, laser shots, and energy blasts flew around him.

If he was to die, he would take one of the bitches with him...


End file.
